1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for the linking of a plurality of items of a user interface to display new information inferred from the plurality of item that are linked.
2. Background
Numerous visible items may be displayed in certain user interfaces. The visible items may be interconnected in a hierarchical navigation tree or in some other form. In certain situations, in the hierarchical navigation tree displayed in the user interface, there may be a node associated with properties available for a piece of hardware, such as, a server, wherein the node may be referred to as a “server” node. Additionally, another node that is different from the “server” node may represent security tasks that are available, wherein the node that represents security tasks that are available may be referred to as a “security” node.
In certain user interfaces, if the user selects the “server” node by itself in the hierarchical navigation tree, the user interface may display information related to the server. Furthermore, if the user selects the “security” node by itself, the information that is displayed may be associated with security tasks, such as, general security protocols, etc.